1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting apparatus for fuel supply systems for providing compressed natural gas (CNG) fuel to a transit bus or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of fuel tank which is used for CNG fuel supply systems for transit buses and the like is a Type 4 tank. Type 4 tanks utilize a plastic liner with a carbon fiber overwrap. The tanks are supported by a pair of saddles and strap assemblies which typically support the tank at approximately xc2xc of the distance from either end of the tank.
In the prior art, Type 4 tanks have been mounted on the top of transit buses and have been mounted by placing the two saddles immediately below their respective tanks. One shortcoming which occurs from this prior art arrangement is that the inner tanks of a set of four side-by-side tanks cannot be removed without first removing the outer tanks. This is because the strap arrangement cannot be fully opened due to interference with adjacent structures.
Accordingly, it is seen that there is a need for a system for mounting Type 4 tanks which allows inner tanks to be removed from a set of multiple side-by-side tanks, without removing the outer tanks.
The present invention provides a CNG fuel tank system for mounting on the roof of the bus, the bus having a length and a width. The system includes a support frame to be mounted on the roof of the bus. The support frame includes a first longitudinal frame wall extending generally parallel to the length of the bus. The first frame wall has a wall height extending vertically from the roof of the bus.
First and second saddles are attached to one side of the first frame wall, each saddle having a base oriented vertically and engaging the first frame wall. Each saddle includes an arcuate recess facing sideways from the first frame wall.
A first cylinder tank extends parallel to the first frame wall and is received in the arcuate recesses of the first and second saddles. First and second strap assemblies, associated with the first and second saddles, respectively, extend around the tank cylinder to secure the tank cylinder to the saddles and thus, to the support frame.
Thus, in the manner just described, the first tank cylinder is hung in a cantilever mode from one side of the first longitudinal support frame.
The tank mount just described is for a single tank, and describes the cantilever mode of supporting that tank from the first longitudinal frame wall.
Preferably the system includes four side-by-side tank cylinders, two of which are hung in a cantilever mode on either side of the first longitudinal frame wall, and the third and fourth of which are hung in a cantilever mode from either side of the second longitudinal frame wall.
The system further includes a removable central support located between the two inner tank cylinders, for supporting a cover assembly over the tank cylinders. The central support is removable from the support frame to permit removal of either of the inner tank cylinders without removing any of the other tank cylinders.
Each of the strap assemblies of an inner tank cylinder includes a longer strap portion which underlies the inner tank cylinder and a shorter strap portion which overlies the inner tank cylinder. The strap portions have their ends pivotally connected to their associated saddle, and their free ends include a releasable connection therebetween.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved CNG fuel supply system for a transit bus or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved apparatus and methods for mounting fuel tank cylinders on a rooftop of a bus.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a system for mounting multiple Type 4 tank cylinders side-by-side on the roof of the bus, and being able to remove the inner tank cylinders without having to remove any of the other tank cylinders.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following disclosure when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.